Disable my Memory
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Short fict YunJae. Based of song 'Lumpuhkan Ingatanku'/ Namja itu terus berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Air mata yang turun bersatu dengan hujan yang tak bisa menyentuh hatinya yang terluka. Tersenyum tipis saat tubuhnya melayang dan terhempas ke bumi. Saranghae Yunnie/ YunJae/ Hosu/ DLDR


Disable My Memory

A YunJae Fanfiction

Don't Like Don't Read

Genre: Hurt/comfort based on a song from Geisha 'Lumpuhkan Ingatanku'

.

Hujan baru saja turun mengguyur kota Seoul. Disaat orang-orang berteduh mencari perlindungan, seorang namja tampak berjalan lunglai di bawah hujan. Seorang namja cantik berambut pirang menggunakan hoodie baby blue. Menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya yang terlihat mengenaskan. Wajah penuh air mata yang bersatu dengan air hujan.

.

**Jangan sembunyi**

**Ku mohon padamu jangan sembunyi**

**Sembunyi dari apa yang terjadi**

**Tak seharusnya hatimu kau kunci**

.

"_Yunnie? Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?"_

_Namja cantik itu menutup matanya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang baru saja mendera dihatinya. Bagaiman tidak bila kekasih yang sudah bersamanya selama hampir lima tahun tiba-tiba mengatakan hendak berpisah. Tanpa alasan tanpa sebab._

_"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

_Bertanya, tapi tak ada yang didapatkannya saat sang terkasih hanya diam. Namja pemilik mata musang itu hanya diam seribu bahasa. Raut wajahnya terlihat dingin._

_"Tidak ada. Kita berakhir sampai disini."_

.

"Apa sedangkal itu perasaanmu padaku sampai semua kau akhiri hanya dengan satu kalimat bodoh itu?" bisik sang namja cantik menengadahkan kepalanya pada langit. Melihat air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Berharap sang hujan bisa sedikit meredakan sakit dihatinya.

Lama ia mencari kemana kekasihnya pergi. Mencari sang namja hingga ke sudut ingatannya. Namun dia tak ada.

.

**Bertanya, cobalah bertanya pada semua**

**Di sini kucoba untuk bertahan**

**Ungkapkan apa yang kurasakan**

.

_Kim Jaejoong satu dari putra keluarga Kim itu hanya bisa menangis. Mencari dan memanggil satu nama yang sangat dicintainya. Bertahan dengan semua air mata dan perasaannya yang semakin hancur._

_Bertanya ke sana kemari seakan kekasihnya akan kembali ke apartemen mereka. Menunggu setiap hari di depan pintu dan kekasihnya akan muncul seperti biasa. Tersenyum dengan bibir hati dan mengecup bibir doe nya mesra._

_Tapi itu hanya angan dihatinya. Saat sebuah kenyataan lain menghampirinya. Satu kenyataan yang seakan membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya._

.

"Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku? Kenapa kau bermain dibelakangku?" bisik Sang namja cantik lirih.

Mengingat bagaimana harunya kedua orang tuanya saat ia kembali ke rumah. Setelah hampir lima tahun tak pulang. Memilih cintanya daripada orang tuanya sendiri. Memilih menghancurkan diri dengan sebuah kubangan dosa.

Tapi di saat orang tuanya menyesal dan mengizinkannya bersama orang yang dicintainya sang terkasih ternyata berdiri di samping adiknya. Adik kandungnya sebagai tunangan Kim Junsu.

.

**Kau acuhkan aku, kau diamkan aku**

**Kau tinggalkan aku**

.

_"Jaejoong hyung? Aku senang kau pulang. Kau tahu appa dan umma sudah memaafkanmu bahkan mereka mengizinkanku bersama kekasihku padahal ia juga seorang namja."_

_Jaejoong tak tahu seberapa besar matanya melebar. Seberapa kali ia mengusap matanya meyakinkan kalau namja tampan yang berdiri di samping adiknya adalah kekasihnya._

_"Perkenalkan hyung. Jung Yunho kekasihku sejak setahun yang lalu dan kami akan bertunangan bulan depan."_

_Senyum bahagia sang adik berbanding terbalik dengan senyum yang dipasang Jaejoong. Meminta penjelasan melalui maniks milik musang yang mengacuhkannya. Memalingkan wajah saat tangan keduanya berkenalan._

_"Kau membunuhku dengan perlahan, Jung Yunho." Jaejoong berbisik pelan melewati tubuh sang namja tampan yang langsung menegang mendengarnya. Tak bisa berkata apa saat maniks yang dulu bersinar indah kini redup kehilangan gairah, "selamat atas pertunanganmu."_

_._

**Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku, hapuskan tentang dia**

**Hapuskan memoriku tentang dia**

_._

_"Tuan Jung pertunangan ini akan menjadi sebuah bentuk kerja sama antar dua perusahan besar antara Kim dan Jung benarkah?"_

_"Jangan mengatakan begitu, Yunho benar-benar mencintai Junsu. Putraku sendiri yang mengatakannya dan hendak langsung melamarnya. Tapi kupikir lebih baik bertunangan dulu."_

_"Benarkah itu Yunho-ssi? Kudenga anda sukses dengan proyek besar di Jeju?"_

_"Terima kasih. Berkat doa semuanya juga doa kekasihku. Junsu benar-benar namja yang manis dan aku berharap hubungan kami akan lebih baik ke depannya doakan saja."_

_Maniks Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan air mata saat konferensi pers yang diadakan keluarga Jung mengkonfirmasi hubungan adik dan juga mantan kekasihnya._

_Haruskah Jaejoong benar-benar menempatkan Yunho sebagai mantan dengan semua cinta yang masih teramat besar untuknya._

_Bahkan semua kenangan indah bersama Yunho selalu bergulir diingatannya. Membuat dadanya semakin sesak._

_Hanya bisa mengacuhkan dan memalingkan wajah melihat dua orang yang disayanginya tengah berbagi kasih. Melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan pasangan kekasih seperti ia dulu._

_"Ini benar-benar sakit, Yunnie."_

.

**Hilangkanlah ingatanku jika itu tentang dia**

**Kuingin kulupakannya**

.

"Tuhan … bisakah kau bawa aku saja?" ujar Jaejoong lirih membuka hoodienya, tersenyum perih pada sang langit. Membiarkan surai indahnya terkulai layu. Cekungan mata terlihat jelas di matanya. Wajah pucat dengan bibir yang membiru. Wajah cantik yang kehilangan jiwanya.

Langkah Jaejoong mantap melangkah ke depan. Menulikan telinganya dari teriakan orang-orang yang memintanya berhenti. Menutup matanya sendiri tepat ditengah jalan.

"Awasss!"

Brak

Dan seonggok tubuh melayang tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah kanan. Tubuh itu terlempar hinga menabrak pembatas jalan dan terhempas ke jalanan dengan tubuh berlumuran darah.

Membuat orang-orang langsung mengerumuinya. Berteriak histeris memanggil ambulan.

Di saat semua orang mengutuk perbuatannya, Jaejoong terpejam dengan wajah bahagia. Ia tersenyum bahagia saat merasakan tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan badan mobil. Ia sudah menyerah dengan hidupnya.

_"Semoga kau bahagia, Yunnie."_

.

**Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku, hapuskan tentang dia**

**Kuingin lupakannya**

.

Dua tahun kemudian.

"Hyung bodoh! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apa-apa. Selalu saja begitu memutuskan apa pun sendiri pernahkan kau memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku adikmu hyung. Adikmu. Bukan orang lain."

Seorang namja manis tampak menangis di samping sesosok yang tengah terbaring dengan banyak alat penyangga hidupnya. Suara monitor sajalah yang menandakan kalau ia masih terikat di dunia ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak sang namja memutuskan melarikan diri dari dunia ini.

"Sui … ie?"

Namja manis itu sentak mendongakkan kepalanya, mendengar nama lirih yang didengarkannya. Merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Hyung? Kau bangun?" Namja bernama Kim Junsu itu memeluk erat sang namja yang baru saja membuka matannya setelah tertidur panjang dalam koma.

"Kenapa menangis bocah bodoh?"

"Kau yang bodoh! Hyung bodoh!" Junsu mengusap air matanya sendiri. Tertawa di dalam tangisan yang tak mau berhenti. Walau ingin rasanya mengomeli sang hyung tapi Junsu bersyukur Jaejoong mau kembali. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau harus kehilangan hyung kesayangannya untuk kedua kali.

"Junsu?"

Junsu segera menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat namja calon tunangannya berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka belum jadi melangsungkan pertunangan karena Junsu bersikeras menunggu Jaejoong bangun. Namja itu ingin saat bahagianya lengkap dengak kehadiran Jaejoong.

"Hyung? Masuklah … Jaejoong hyung sudah bangun."

Yunho masuk dengan perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkan. Wajah yang bagaimana harus ia perlihatkan pada Jaejoong saat ini. Junsu memang tak tahu apa-apa soal hubungan mereka. Hal itu pula yang membuat Yunho merasakan perasaan getir akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana pun juga ia masih menyayangi Jaejoong sebenarnya.

"Jae? Selamat datang kembali," ujar Yunho akhirnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis mengulurkan tangan pada Jaejoong. Bila ia bisa menebusnya ia akan menyerahkan hidupnya kali ini walau bukan di posisi yang sama seperti dulu.

Maniks doe Jaejoong terlihat gelisah melihat uluran tangan Yunho, seakan ia membutuhkan nama untuk seseorang di depannya ini. Namun tak ada satu pun yang bisa diingatnya. Jaejoong tak mengenal dia.

Dan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong membuat Yunho hancur. Merasakan bagaimana ia terbuang dari dunnia seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau siapa?"

.

**Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku, hapuskan tentang dia**

**Kuingin lupakannya**

**.**

The End

.

A/N:

Apaan ini? Kehehehe Cuma ff iseng gegara denger lagu Geisha. Sekalian ff habis kesel ama ff izza wkwkkwwk peace ^^v moment dan timingnya pas sih *digaplok* yah anggapnya ja lagi mengerorkan diri sendiri -_-

_Repost from Queen of cliffhanger . wordpress . com_

_17 Nov 2013_


End file.
